


What if Lelouch had at least some Family?

by EEECCC



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Big Brother Clovis, Big Brother Schniezel, But not really dead Marianne, Dead Marianne Vi Britannia, Decent Person Charles Zi Britannia, Different Zero, Evil Marianne Vi Britannia, F/M, Good Father Charles Zi Britannia, M/M, Somewhat Less Racist Britannia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEECCC/pseuds/EEECCC
Summary: Charles is closer to Lelouch as he grows up, plays chess with him, they spend more time together. After the deaths of Marianne and Nunnally Charles looks after Lelouch, is a good father. Schniezel whilst still being a bit misguided genuinely loves Lelouch as his little brother (despite being only half-brothers) and Lelouch feels the same, Lelouch is Clovis’s little brother too regardless of blood, Cornelia, Euphemia and Odysseus as well but they are less important in this. Final chapters will be redemption arcs all round, with the exception of marianne who whilst she is not the most powerful or intelligent bad guy is the only 100% evil one.
Relationships: Cornelia li Britannia/Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Gino Weinberg, Schneizel el Britannia/Kanon Maldini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

1999:

  
Charles Zi Britannia finds himself at his wife Marianne Vi Britannia’s bedside, whilst she is giving birth to their first child. He hasn’t attended any of his children’s births since Odysseus. But if he didn’t come Marianne threatened the destruction of the organ that helped make their son. Whilst he has many children, most of them have no use, Schniezel being the only one showing the potential to be his successor. And he has never felt the rush of fatherly affection you're supposed to feel when holding a newborn child. But maybe this one will be different.

He sees his son in Mariannes arms, seemingly sleeping, she wants to call him Lelouch, it sounds odd to him but she is insistent.   
  


“take him would you Charles” 

He is uncharacteristically apprehensive but eventually accepts the small bundle from here arms. Just as he takes hold of the child, his sons eyes open revealing amethyst orbs that match his own. Instead of a normal child’s gaze, it appears as if baby Lelouch is studying him. His small purple eyes hold an intelligence he never thought he would see in a child, he feels an unfamiliar but please feeling in his chest. Marianne then notices the child’s curious glance and says “I’m your mommy he’s your daddy”.

Looking back at the child Charles sees him contort his mouth as if too smile, a toothless smile. He looks so innocent, but then again all children do, he almost feels sadness that one day he will lose said innocence.

”Charles say something too him”

”What, why?”

”Just say something” 

“Fine, welcome to the World little one, but be prepared for disappointment for reality is cruel, little Lelouch”

He found he enjoyed that day

End chapter 


	2. Clovis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch and Clovis spend some time bonding, Lelouch beats Clovis at Chess, Clovis teaches Lelouch to paint.

It was 2007 and two boys were walking through the gardens of the Aries Villa in Pendragon the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. The taller one had shoulder length golden blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes, the shorter one had shorter raven black hair and sparkling violet eyes. They were 3rd Prince Clovis La Britannia and his dear younger half-brother 11th Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, both dressed in formalwear with cloaks trailing behind them.

“So Lelouch what have you been up to since I last saw you” 

The younger responded “I spent most of my time reading in the library yesterday then I let Nunnally drag me around the villa for a while”

“I’m glad you got some exercise even if it was being dragged, your too serious dear Lelouch you need to lighten up a bit, spend less time on your own hunched over a book”

“But I enjoy reading and I don’t like running about like other kids” the younger protested 

“Oh Lelouch I have known you aren’t like other kids since the day you began talking, care for a game of chess?”

“Of course I’m always up for beating you at chess”

“Oho, who knows I might beat you this time Lelouch, arrogance comes before a fall as they say”

“Give it up Clovis, you haven’t beaten me since our first game”

“Ah alas my talents are in other areas, on that topic after our game could I persuade you to let me paint you in the gardens” 

“What, no!”

“Come on Lelouch I’m sure your mother would appreciate it as a gift and I’m a published artist nowadays”

“Ah fine” Lelouch looked away with a blush on his cheeks

Time Skip (After Lelouch beat Clovis)

“Aha, there we are finished” Clovis exclaimed after jumping up from his stool

He put his paint palette and brush down on a nearby table and turned the easel to face the subject of his work.

On the canvas was a stunning picture of Lelouch sitting in all his regal glory on a bench in front of a spurting fountain surrounded by sumptuous and colourful flower beds.

Lelouch looked at it with a astonishment and then broke out in a blush, he managed to speak the words “thank you, brother Clovis, let’s get back to the villa it’s nearly dark” 

Clovis then motioned to a servant to take the canvas carefully inside to properly dry and then joined Lelouch in walking back to the villa 

This day Lelouch decided he could rely on one of his older siblings and said “ thanks for a fun day Clovis”

“oh I love you too little brother” and he meant it

“Clovis!” A blushing Lelouch said

The end


End file.
